The Morisato Mystery
by GeorgeTobor
Summary: Just an idea that came to me after reading dozens of 'Oh my Goddess' fics. Stars Kamisama, Keiichi, Megumi and as many names of God as I could find. We all know Keiichi is special but did anyone guess how special?


By Georgetobor

I don't own the characters, yada yada etc and such legal stuff

Steal my story and you will eventually regret it

In a private universe were gathered Kami-sama, Yahweh, Christ, Allah, Zeus, and many other Gods. They all had two things in common. Each was the Creator and Ruler of a universe. Each was thinking of a mortal that lived in that universe. Each mortal went by the name Morisato. Kami-sama called the meeting to order. "Does anyone have anything to report about the Morisato Mystery?"

Satan spoke, yes Satan, in at least one universe he leads a revolt against an evil lord god. "We have found that even lifeless universes are affected. A Morisato, usually immortal, often a deity him or herself has been seen in universes that never had life. If asked why the Morisato usually claims to be on a tour of the multiverse."

Odin was next, "I have discovered a very small number of universes where the Morisato is Megumi instead of Keiichi. In these cases the wish is usually "I wish I had a sister like you." Whichever goddess granting the wish then ends up staying with Morisato Megumi. The goddess is most often Belldandy or one of her sisters but occasionally Peorth and once the demon Mara. Megumi ended up convincing Mara to change sides."

Anu stated "After much searching an evil Morisato Keiichi was found. Shortly thereafter another Morisato Keiichi arived from an undetermined universe and redeemed the evil incarnation. The second Morisato then disappeared."

Shang Ti observed "I learned from one Creator that he had thought that the local Morisato was his invention. This Creator was planning to retire and had thought he designed Morisato as his successor. This cannot be the case since Morisato seems to be a multiversal entity. I find the idea that a Creators mind might be influenced disturbing."

Waheguru reported "There is a universe in which Keiichi meets an alien rather than a goddess. The start is different but the long term results are similar to the rest of the cases."

Cao Dai said "Time is my universe flows faster than in most. The decendants of Morisato are a clan to be watched. They have almost taken over the world. Good people all of them. but as unstoppable as a force of Nature. Evil men and Demons alike fear them."

Aten noted "Not only did Morisato Keiichi qualify for a wish in my universe but his sister Megumi as well."

Abraxas laughed "I have the fastest time rate of all. Ninety-two percent of all Morisato's children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandchilden are picked for wishes. I have changed the requirements each time and it does not matter. They get selected for a wish."

Ukko - "Morisato and Belldandy have kids like rabbits. Even in the afterlife. At this rate my heaven will be overrun in mere decades."

Brahma smiled "A bug had caused a scheduling error in the Mortal Assistance software. All the wishes were valid but had to be granted at the same time. Everyone helped, even I. Because Morisato is the mystery of all time. I went to grant her wish, Megumi wished for me! You are all invited to the wedding."

El grinned "Congratulations Brahma, you lucky God you."

Jupiter asked "I need your advice. The temporal speed of my domain is slower than most. Morisato has not yet been born. His parents exist and the wife is expecting. I have eight months to get ready. How should I handle my Morisato?"

Ao replied "I oversee half a dozen universes. In one I decided to 'test' Morisato. I killed his parents before he was born, his mothers sister birthed him. I caused him to be crippled in an accident, he still met Belldandy, this time as a rehab doctor. I sent my strongest bolt of lightning to kill him, somehow he survived. Morisato cannot be managed, handled, killed, spoiled or used. Morisato happens and must be endured. Jupiter, I advise a hands off approach. All I got for my efforts was the ache of frustration.

You may wonder who I am. How I can report on the meeting of the Gods. I am not the ruler of a universe. No God saw or heard me at the meeting. Yet I was there, unsensed. Oh, I'm not a demon either. I'm Morisato. Which Morisato you may wonder? The original Morisato, I made the multiverse. Self insertion is so much fun.

This is not a SI fic. My Si fic is "Oh my Mara" It is a work in progress. I'm working on chapter three now.


End file.
